


First Valentine

by AutumnRose020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kolivan Loves Lance, Kolivan exploring Earth culture, Lance loves Kolivan, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Nudity, Romance, Scenting, Semi-Nudity, Sexy Kolivan, Sexy lance, mention of A/B/O dynamic, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose020/pseuds/AutumnRose020
Summary: Galras are not familiar with Earth holidays like Valentine's Day. So, Lance couldn't blame Kolivan for not knowing all about it. However, that doesn't stop the cheeky former Blue Paladin from making Valentine plans. Kolivan always wanted to learn more about Earth culture to be closer and respect his beloved's traditions. So, why not let him get a taste of it by sharing their first Valentine's date together?
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron), Kolivance
Kudos: 14





	First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a cute Valentine's story for our lovely couple. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

“Let me see if I understand this Earth holiday correctly. This holiday is referred to as ‘Valentine’s Day’ and it is an annual festival that celebrates romantic love amongst mates every deca-phoebdobo on the fourteenth of February by sending messages of love and affection to partners.” Had Kolivan been human he would have raised an eyebrow at the very thought of this holiday celebrated among the humans.

“Pretty much. Oh, and usually the guys always bring chocolates, flowers, and even teddy bears to the girl to show how much they love them. And don’t get me started on the love cards. It’s another way of showing how they feel. Trust me when I say that everyone gets all lovey-dovey around each other that day.” He chilled against his seat at the breakfast table as he sipped on his hot beverage with Kolivan, explaining to him about Earth holidays. It just so happened that Valentine’s Day was coming up soon and thought it would probably be a good idea to give Kolivan a chance to experience Earth culture.

“Hmm. But I don’t understand. Why make a holiday out of it? If it makes love so special that day, then what’s every other day? Shouldn’t every day you are with your significant mate be a special day? By Galra standard it seems as if you are failing of providing for your mate.” He looked down at the mug in his hand and sniffed at the dark liquid, grimacing a little when he took notes of the bitter, roasted scent.

“I mean, I guess. Obviously, every day should be a special day. But it gives many a chance to go all out of showing their love. That can be done either privately or publicly.” Lance snorted when Kolivan pulled the mug away from his lips the moment his tongue burned from the hot liquid.

“Speaking of public, there’s going to be a Valentine’s festival that day. Thought maybe we can go and check it out. Plus, it might give you some educational understanding of how humans celebrate. You’ve said you’ve been wanting to learn more about our culture. Why not take that opportunity?” He wiggled his thin brows at his boyfriend and smirked while he snuck his foot under the table by stroking his leg, teasing the Galra.

“You seem rather interested in attending this love festival. But I must give you credit. It will help me understand your culture more appropriately.” He lightly twirled the mug before taking a sip of the coffee Lance prepared for him to try.

“So, you’ll go?” He chirped up from what he said to him, still stroking his leg and receiving a small purr from Kolivan.

“Yes. If it pleases you significantly then I will attend this festival with you.” He set the mug down on the table, savoring the strong, bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

“Alright! This will be like a date. Whoa! This might actually be our first date on Earth. We definitely have to make it awesome. Since we’ll be going, I better prep myself for that day. Gotta condition my hair. Oh! I have to pick out the right outfit for that day. Not sure if I should buy something too.”

“Do humans wear particular apparel for this ritual? Is it traditional?”

“Not really. I mean you can wear whatever you basically want. But because it is a special day everyone wants to look their best. For example, girls wear extra makeup and fix their hair and wear pretty dresses and stuff. Guys, like myself, might wear suits or just plain clothes. But since this will be our first Valentine date together as a couple, I want to dress a lot special for that day.”

“Hmm. Duly noted. Then I will know what is to be expected for that day.” His eyes darkened a little when he felt the foot start going further up his leg, the look Lance was giving him by merely teasing him in affection until he jumped when his foot was caught in his massive hand.

“Settle yourself, my beloved. It won’t be long until I have to leave.” Tenderly his stroked his foot and even lightly tickled it with his claw, resulting in the boy twitching and giggling before letting it go. Lance sat up straight before slouching forward against the table.

“I hate how work has been eating up our time to be together. I mean I understood why when we were still dealing with a war. But now that we’re living in peace, I can see how much it’s been pushing us away.”

“Lance, I understand the sentiment. I also feel the same way. But with peace comes a great responsibility of bringing our universe together in unity. We each have a new duty now, especially as I am now the Galra Representative of the Galactic Coalition.” He picked up his coffee mug and sipped on it once the hot liquid was a tolerable temperature to consume.

“Yeah, I know. And you’re always doing a great job. I just miss our quality time.” He frowned a little until looking up when Kolivan stood up from his seat and walked over to the boy, their foreheads pressed together until he nuzzled him tenderly as always.

“I know you do. As do I. But I still do not wish to fail in providing for you as I should. This festival will give us the time we need to bond once more.” He kept nuzzling him, brushing his scent all over his hair and face.

Lance grinned and lightly tugged on Kolivan’s braid, making him come closer to him until the boy pressed a kiss to his lips, ignoring the bitter taste of the coffee. Their moment would have lasted a little longer had Kolivan’s phone not ring. No doubt in regards to work.

“I’m afraid I must go now. I will see you later tonight. Eat if you find I will be late for dinner. I don’t you going to bed hungry.”

“Always the doting boyfriend. I’ll try. If not, I’ll leave some leftovers for you to have later.” Gently he placed a hand over his massive one and stroked the knuckles gently. Kolivan nodded before giving him a goodbye kiss for the day and then headed for the door.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Wait! You also didn’t anything for breakfast. Catch!” Picking up some alien fruit from the fruit bowl did he throw it over to Kolivan, which he easily caught and grinned.

“Now, who’s the dotting boyfriend?” Lance chuckled when he heard Kolivan make an attempt of being humorous until he was out of sight.

Lance knew he had work to do in regards to the festival. So, he had to wise up in finding the right outfit that will make him look outrageously attractive, especially for Kolivan. It was then that an idea struck him and Lance knew that it had to be that outfit and he knew he could pull it off.

He just hoped it would be enough to catch Kolivan’s attention.

**\--------------------------------------**

February fourteen couldn’t have come sooner. Just like any festival, it was surely busy as couples were everywhere from left to right. Of course, there were families who have partaken in such outings and took this opportunity to enjoy. The festival was held out in a field where it catered to many with games, rides, food stands, and additional activities where humans and aliens alike could easily interact.

Kolivan watched from outside the entrance of the festival, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of this festival. It has been too long since he has taken the time of enjoying such fun activities, especially now when he had time for leisure. Kolivan took notice of the bright pinks and reds that were stapled everywhere in this event. If Lance was here, he would have said along the lines of the colors having ‘puked’ all over the festival. He couldn’t understand why since colors do not vomit but realized when explained it was just a human idiom. There was still so much for Kolivan to learn about Earth and its people.

The larger Galra released a heavy sigh through his nose as he patiently waited for Lance to join him. According to Lance, he was not yet ready to leave and told him to go without him, that he will be there once finished. Truthfully, Kolivan couldn’t understand why he was feeling nervous. Perhaps he felt out of place here, where there was laughter and joy, people expressing themselves with smiles while he was accustomed to loss and sacrifice, his face hard like a cold rock. Or it could be that today marked as the couple’s first date. At least on Earth and now living in a time of peace. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way as they both have been together for a good amount of time. Nonetheless, he wanted to take these opportunities and make the most of it. As much as he could.

His attention was then drawn to something other than his own thoughts. It was in the air. He sniffed to see where it was coming from and from who until his ears perked up as he recognized this scent.

Lance…

Kolivan turned around and presented right before him was his dearly beloved. Kolivan took notice of the outfit Lance put together for tonight’s festivities. Whatever his little intended was seeking from him he accomplished it. If only Lance could feel the low rumble vibrating from within just as the mere sight of him. Kolivan walked over to him to be much closer to him, wanting to see the full details of his beloved, and also mark him.

Lance grinned when they got to each other and blushed when Kolivan didn’t waste any time by marking him with his scent. Such a possessive lover and Lance didn’t mind it at all since he always took joy in these gestures.

“So, what do you think of what I’m wearing. Pretty neat, huh?” Typical Lance. He couldn’t stop flaunting himself in front of him.

Unlike the typical jeans and t-shirts he was often known to wear, especially when working at the farm with his family, Lance instead wore what looked to be a bodysuit all in black and hugged his lithe frame all over, especially his neck. Due to the slight chill of the weather did he sport a denim jacket with fur around the edges of the collar for warmth and also wore comfortable boots. However, it was the collar necklace that stood out the most to Kolivan. He recognized it immediately and it greatly warmed Kolivan’s heart to see Lance wear his gift.

Kolivan recalled the day he and the Blade were on a mission on one of the foreign planets. Upon successfully accomplishing the mission and packing to return back to base, Kolivan strolled through the market and took upon himself to approach a vendor selling all sorts of jewels. He recognized a few gems and some too unfamiliar to him until he caught sight of a gem that caught his attention. It was a simple gold collar necklace and hanging slightly from it was a pendant that held a tear-shaped blue gem. It reminded him of his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes. Without hesitation he bought it and when Kolivan had the opportunity of reuniting to his intended did he gift him the necklace as part of courting the Blue Paladin. He didn’t blame Lance for not having it worn in some time as he feared losing it when in battle and therefore understood.

But to see him wearing it again and in public where everyone can see made the massive Galra rumble in pride and did not hesitate in pressing his forehead against his, nuzzling it tenderly, and a soft smile on his face when he heard Lance giggle from the affection.

“I’m guessing you like what I’m wearing then.” He chuckled and stroked his chiseled cheek tenderly and even teased him by tugging on his braid gently before stepping back to get a good look at him as well.

“Hey! You’re not wearing your uniform.” It was a slight surprise for him given that Kolivan wore his Blade uniform like a second skin, except when going to bed.

“I thought it would be inappropriate since this is to be a special day on your planet. I hope I am not underdressed for this event.” Always so polite and considerate.

Lance also couldn’t help himself from admiring just how insanely hot Kolivan looked this evening. Here he was standing in a short-sleeved shirt with a mock neck, also in black and insanely tight on him that it marked the muscles of his chest and abdomen. And those biceps… Why is Kolivan so ridiculously hot? Even the pants he wore were tight. While in the color charcoal, it still marked his strong legs and his…lovely assets. Now it was Lance’s turn to go all flushed. How is he so lucky?

“No, no. Not all. In fact, you’re wearing the right kind of outfit for this outdoor event. At least you’re dressed comfortably. Come on.” He hugged his arm tightly as the boy guided his Galra boyfriend to the festival to have their fun and not waste this precious moment together.

The festival was busy today and that was a good thing. The light bulbs hanging from above illuminated the pathway as the couple passed a few kiosks, taking in the sight of what they were selling or serving. Lance even took the chance of introducing Kolivan to some rides, especially roller-coasters. While adventuring on some thrill rides was Lance able to learn what were some Kolivan could tolerate and could not. The answer was clear when Kolivan was nearly nauseated after having experienced going upside down at high speed. Lance gave him a sympathetic look as he rubbed his back to comfort him. So, any roller-coaster with crazy loops was out of the question.

“What is that?” Kolivan pointed to what seemed like a ride only slower. But what caught his attention was the fact they were riding on some sort of animal as it floated away. Now, why would they do that?

Taking notice of where his attention was, Lance looked over and couldn’t help but smirk. “That is called The Tunnel of Love. It’s like some sort of traditional ride from back in the day.”

“Why are they riding on an animal? Is it not being hurt from carrying others on its back?” He blinked when Lance started to laugh, amused by his misunderstanding.

“That’s not a real animal. It’s a boat shaped like a swan.”

“A swan? Explain then.”

“Well, a swan is a flighted bird that enjoys being around water like a lake or river. They look just like the ones on the boat, except not so animated. Typically, they are white, but some have seen them with black feathers.”

“Hmm. Do they hold any sort of symbolism in your culture?”

“It really depends on said culture. But the one I know tend to see the swan as a symbol of grace, beauty, purity, and even love. Apparently, swans mate for life and that’s why they’re a symbol of love and romance in many cultures.” He looked at Kolivan, blushing a little as he studied his expression.

“I see. Then I seem to like this swan you’ve explained to me. They do not sound entirely different from Galras as we also mate for life.” Gently, he took hold of Lance’s hand and stroked it with his thumb before looking to him with a gentle grin, bringing his beloved close to him. Lance almost melted from the loving look Kolivan gave him and rubbed his cheek against his arm.

Before he knew it and without saying a word did Lance grab hold of his arm, yanking it lightly as he guided him to the ride. Once on the swan boat and off they entered the so-called ‘Tunnel of Love’. Lance had a moment of thought in which he first believed the inside might just be a corny ride with corny animatronics with a corny love song playing. However, it was the polar opposite. Instead, the tunnel was filled with lights of sorted colors all over. It did give a romantic vibe inside and what better way than to partake with his hot Galra boyfriend.

Lance took Kolivan’s arm and let it drape over his shoulder as he leaned against his side. He grinned when he felt the other rumble in delight, the arm around him bringing him close to Kolivan, even protecting him as if danger was to pop out. Gently he stroked his leg affectionately while riding in silence. A large hand rest over his hand, both to stop him from getting any ideas and also to feel him. Lance snorted and grinned.

“Kolivan?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice as the bulky Galra happily pleased his beloved in a kiss. Since they were in the dark, Lance took a seat on Kolivan’s lap to properly kiss him, arms wrapped around his neck as the couple enjoyed themselves. Strong hands grabbed hold of his waist, enjoying the weight on his lap, growling some when Lance tugged on his braid and even dared run his finger through the fur of his ears. Lance couldn’t help himself from smirking as he knew he was riling him up intimately.

A strong hand moved up from his waist as it stroked his chest, the size nearly engulfing it from their size difference. Lance shivered from the touches, his breathing becoming a little labored as he was slowly becoming aroused, especially when the other hand snuck down to caress his buttocks. They departed from their kissing and Kolivan did not waste in showing affection to his neck. Kolivan’s hot breath made his body shivered and when fangs grazed across the skin gently did it make Lance gasp, even moaned a bit, much to Kolivan’s pleasure. It pleased him greatly because he knew he was properly courting Lance, attending to his needs and wants, providing for him. The way of the Galras.

Suddenly the boat collided with the other boat, not enough to make them fall out but enough to wake them from nearly mating on the ride. When did it get so bright and when did the ride come to an end?

“Hey! No fornicating out in public.” The ride manager scolded them until the couple dashed out from the boat ride and rushed out from the area to not be reprimanded at all. Once they were free, Lance then blushed and couldn’t help but just laugh. Even Kolivan joined in, a bit embarrassed that they got caught from being lost in a moment of heat.

“Maybe we should leave that for later. When we go back home~” Lance leaned against Kolivan and teased him by giving his chin a light nibble before moving away, swaying his hips just a little. Kolivan growled, his yellow eyes staring at those hips as he followed after him.

After all, the night was still young.

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

Lance couldn’t help on slurping on his extra-large slurpy. Kolivan watched in amusement as the blue dye of the syrup started to stain his mouth. He didn’t understand the appeal entirely, but it seemed to please him as he was enjoying it. He blinked when Lance offered him the cold plastic cup.

“Here try some.”

Kolivan took the cup, glancing down at the crushed ice covered in blue syrup. He sniffed it first, trying to familiarize himself with it before placing the straw between his lips and sucked on it to get the liquid in his mouth. It was artificially sweet and Kolivan cringed before handing it back to Lance.

“I’m afraid it’s too sweet for my liking. You can have the rest of it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Is there anything else you wish to try here?”

They spared some time to take a break from rides and decided to eat. They tried as much as possible and this gave Lance a chance to show Kolivan some of the sweet and savory treats he was familiar with. He really wanted Kolivan to expand his tastebud and try Earth food. He learned a few things about him such as he found that Kolivan took joy in consuming anything with meat, given as Galras are carnivorous. However, he never saw him shy away from eating anything vegetable or fruit. Sure, he had his favorites and his dislikes like pineapple since he finds it too tart for his taste. Lance had a feeling he might enjoy Nochebuena with his family once Christmas approaches.

“Not really. Don’t want to loose my figure from eating any more sweets. I have to keep myself looking good for both my sake and yours.”

“I will still adore no matter your change in appearance.” This earned him Lance’s smile and blush.

“Come on.” He took hold of Kolivan’s hand as they made their way out of the food station. “Let’s wake the food down and see what else they have around here.”

“How do you walk food down? Or is that another human idiom?” Lance couldn’t help but laugh and nod in response.

After having their fill with food and rides they decided to check around what vendors were selling and what games were offered. There was one in particular that caught the former sharpshooter’s eyes and it fits with his kind of skills.

“Oh! I want to play this game.” He let go of Kolivan’s hand and went over to the kiosk, taking out the game coins provided to them from the ticket booth. Kolivan stood behind him, towering over his intended in silence. He looked at what this game was and it seemed to be a sort of shooting game.

“How much?” He asked as he hands Kolivan his slushie cup, which he gladly took, then searched in the pocket of his jacket.

“About 10 coins. If you’re able to shoot a large number of ducks after 2 rounds you can choose any prize I have here.” The alien vendor pointed to the stack of plush toys he has. Lance looked them over before noticing toys of the Lions of Voltron was being offered. An idea came to mind and he determined to win this round.

“Deal! I can handle this. Watch from the pro, Kolivan. You’ll find out why I’m the best sharpshooter around here.” Handing the 10 coins and picking up the fake blaster did he start shooting his first round. Kolivan didn’t understand the appeal of shooting plastic ducks, but he had to admit that he was really impressed with Lance’s shooting skills, watching the way in which Lance took down the plastic ducks easily and sipping a few times on the slushie despite not liking the overly sweet flavor. Kolivan knew that this was practically second nature to him. That is until he missed one target when the first round was over. Lance groaned when he missed his shot and huffed.

“Not bad. You still have another round.” Kolivan looked down at him, then blinked when Lance took off his denim jacket to reveal the full design of his bodysuit. The warm skin of his slim back was exposed out in the open and when Lance picked up the toy blaster again, it almost looked as if he was posing for him. Kolivan felt his mouth run dry at the way the muscles on his back contracted. Lance was full of surprises and he admired it, even if it were to get him into trouble.

“Ah ha! I win, I win, I win! The boy cheered at his victory of winning the game before pointing out the prize he was aiming for. Kolivan watched and saw the toy version of the Blue Lion now in his hand. He gave the boy a look of approval when he won the game but was surprised when the toy was handed to him instead.

“Here you go. I won this prize just for you.”

Kolivan took the toy in his hand and studied its design. It looked like the Blue Lion but more childlike and innocent. He then glanced down at his beloved.

“Usually, I am the one who provides during the courting rituals.”

“I know. But you’re always doing so much. Even bought me this necklace a long back. I wanted to do something in return. Besides, it’s my way of showing you my affection towards you.” He leaned against the Galra, hands behind his back while up on his tippy-toes, and then kissed him briefly on the lips until turning on his heels and walks away with a grin. Kolivan couldn’t help but grin and followed after him, enjoying the lovely view of his intended’s exposed back.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

Competition was not uncommon during these types of festivals, especially when the alphas wanted to prove they are capable of protecting and providing for their mates or mates-to-be. Kolivan took notice of the crowd forming when he witnessed alphas trying to demonstrate their strength and stamina to their mates by what seems to be a massive pole and an arrow at the very top of said pole. From what he assumed; each competitor had to climb using heavy weights strapped to their wrists to reach the arrow. Unfortunately, each failed as none seemed to be able to make it, not even halfway. Either the weights were too heavy or they were too weak. Nonetheless, it was only a sports game.

Lance watched and seemed impressed at this sort of competition. He didn’t think he would find something like this here. But it wasn’t surprising at all when the majority are aliens, specifically Galra.

“Do Galra’s always compete in something like this when finding mates?”

“Sometimes. A Galra who seeks for his intended will confess and seek courtship before mating if allowed. However, it’s not uncommon for challenges to arise if two who seek for the same Galra occur. There are different types of sports to prove dominance and the winner takes his prize. Obviously, this one is much friendlier and just for games. I don’t think the humans would want to see any real violent matches. Not when we are rebuilding.”

Lance looked back at the match until one of them fell on the ground after failing to achieve his goal before scurrying away with his mate. Then Lance grinned when an idea struck him.

“Why don’t you register?”

“Register? Whatever for?” He blinked when all Lance did was just smirk, a brow up, the look of mischievousness until he grabbed his denim jacket and puts it on before walking over to the table. What was Lance up to now? He had a sinking feeling in his core. When Lance was finished, he looked over and waved at him to come over.

Not good…

Kolivan moved a little closer, pardoning himself when walking through the crowd and stood beside his beloved. His ears perked up when the announcer stepped forth for the next match. Kolivan was starting not to like this.

“Alright, alright. We’re not through tonight. We’ve got ourselves another competitor.” The crowd cheered when Kolivan was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled forward. He really did not sign up for this. Of course, this had to be Lance’s well-thoughted idea, and sighed, crossing his arms and hardened his expression.

“Alright, my good Galra. What’s your name?” He brought the microphone to his face. Kolivan looked down at him before sighing until he stated his name.

“Wait! Kolivan? As in the Kolivan, the Leader of the Blade of Marmora who helped Voltron?”

The crowd were in awe and not caught everyone’s attention to see the new Galra Representative at a festival like this one. Lance noticed the change in atmosphere. But he didn’t mind and grinned as his Galra boyfriend was given some attention, especially for his heroic contribution.

“What a surprise. A-are you here with anyone special on this Valentine’s Day?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. I am here with my beloved actually.” He extended his hand out for Lance, which he stepped out from the crowd and took hold of it with a grin, his other arm holding the Blue Lion toy.

“By the universe! That’s the Blue Paladin himself. Unbelievable! Now this will be some showstopper. Just to go over the rules, your job is to climb up there and retrieve the arrow. However, in order to get the arrow, you need to have heavyweights strapped to your wrists and will be your support to help you climb there. Think you are up for the challenge? Do you have what it takes?”

Kolivan watched this highly animated announcer with slight disdain, but when he glanced at Lance did his expression soften and tenderly stroke his cheek. As much as he didn’t like the idea of being wrapped into this game, he was now more determined as the alpha. “I do.”

Stepping away from Lance, Kolivan was given the weights and strapped them around his wrists. He cannot deny they were quite heavy and will often lose some balance when approaching the pole. The arrow was quite up high. He wondered if he will even make it all the way up there. But he couldn’t give up. Not for Lance.

And so, the challenge began as Kolivan lunged on the pole. However, the weights were not secured and knocked him on the ground before he was able to climb. The weights were indeed heavy, but he had to push it through. That’s what he did as a Leader and he will do so for this challenge. He threw the weights around the pole until they tied together securely and began climbing, the crowd cheering as he went.

Lance was enthusiastic when he saw going, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his concerns. Anything could happen like being half up and suddenly falling. It could rest in him getting hurt or worse, a broken bone. Maybe he should have thought of this through. Although, it did give Lance a chance to see his bum all defined by that tight pant. But he needed to focus as Kolivan kept going.

Kolivan was struggling to get up, occasionally losing his footing from time to time. How was it that this ridiculous game to showing the test of his age, but not when he was at war? If he was human, he would be sweating by now despite the chilly weather. Luckily, he was half of the pole, but there was that other half and it was proving to be more challenging. It’s a reason why many crowded around because so far not many have been able to make it that far up. But it was proving to be taking up his energy and he was feeling weak. He looked down and realized just how up high he was, enough to make him a bit dizzy.

“Come on, big guy. I know you can do this.” Lance said, encouraging him as if he could hear him from down below. He knew that Kolivan wasn’t a quitter.

Kolivan swallowed his dry throat and looked up, regaining some strength before pulling himself up again to get that blasted arrow.

“Look! He’s almost there.” A crowd member called out, exciting them as they could see he was nearly close to reaching the arrow, but gasped and cried out when Kolivan once again lost another footing.

“Come on, Kolivan! Don’t give up just yet. I know you can do it. You’ve taught me not to be a quitter in the past. Now, I’m telling you the same thing. Show me what you got, big guy. Prove to me you’re worthy to be my mate.” Lance cried out to him after stealing the microphone from the announcer, enough for Kolivan and even the gathering of people.

Whatever spell Lance had on him awoken Kolivan, replenishing his energy and strength. He could not give up this easily, not after coming this far. Not while Lance was relying on him. There was a determination that was raging like a burning fire within his soul as he had to prove he was worthy to be Lance’s mate. Using that newfound strength did he continue.

Lance gripped the toy tightly in his hands, biting his lips nervously as he went all the way up until Kolivan accomplished the task by retrieving the arrow. The crowd went insane as they cheered and applauded from the Galra’s victory. Even Lance couldn’t help himself from cheering in victory for him as he screamed and jumped.

Finally, down from the pole and the weights off his wrists, feeling them now jelly, did he hand the announcer the arrow. He could see from Lance’s expression that he succeeded and that earned the Blade Leader a tremendous kiss from him when he jumped up on him, arms wrapped around him. Kolivan welcomed the affection with all his heart and held him close.

“I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.” The boy grinned, cheeks blushing a bit.

“Does this mean that I am worthy enough to be your mate?” His arms folded tightly around his slender frame, giving the boy a smirk.

“You will always be a worthy mate to me.” The tip of his ears burned from the intense emotion. Lance caressed his chiseled cheeks with a smile and tenderly stroke them. “Let’s go home.”

Kolivan was happy to oblige. Anywhere that Lance goes was home to him. Lance was his home.

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

“So, what did you think of your first Valentine’s Day?” He asked once they finally reached home. What Lance would give for a nice hot shower right now.

“I have to admit it was quite the experience. I am looking forward to the next deca-phoebdobos of this holiday.” Kolivan locked the door behind to secure their home before stepping into the bedroom to get undressed. He was exhausted after what happened with the pole challenge and who knows if he might feel the strain by morning.

“Just to make you aware that humans also have other holidays. Granted each different depending on where you are from.” He started to take off his boots and cried out in relief when they were finally off.

“And I am sure you will tell me all about it and the ones you celebrate. For now, we must rest.” Kolivan took a seat on the bedroom’s chair and removed his shoes before leaning, arms resting on the armchair, and closed his eyes to catch his breath to relax a bit before getting ready for bed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to miss this?”

Kolivan opened his eyes and looked to see Lance apparently giving him a little show by stripping. His ears perked up and whatever need of sleep he had suddenly disappeared. He could see that glimmer of mischievousness in those ocean blue eyes, the sultry smirk on those soft lips. Lance truly enjoyed teasing him greatly, especially in the way he removed his denim jacket, exposing that long, elegant slender back before the boy fully faced him as he began to remove the bodysuit. 

“Do you like what you see?” He giggled when he heard the other making purr and growling sounds, knowing that the sight before him pleased the Galra. So, he knew the answer to that. Kolivan could feel his pants getting tighter as he was lost deep in his thoughts of what was presented to him.

“Let me help you with this.” After throwing away the bodysuit, only wearing his underwear and the collar necklace Kolivan gifted him, he swayed his hips as he made his way of sitting on Kolivan’s lap. His slender hands gently tugged on the lower end of his shirt as he made the move of going under, soft skin touching strong muscles and fur combined. He grinned when he felt his massive chest vibrate due to his touches and he felt his skin shiver when massive hands gripped his buttocks possessively.

“Tempting little minx that you are towards me.” He lightly growled. He allowed Lance to pull off his shirt and leave him sitting there only in his pants. Lance could feel the bulge in between him and bit his lips as it made his body quiver. Kolivan could smell the heat coming from him, the changing of his hormones beginning to accelerate. He pulled his beloved closer to him and rubbed himself against his exposed skin so Lance could smell like him, distracting himself by scenting the boy and licking his neck.

Lance gasped and trembled before him as he was showered in his affection for him. He began to moan when he felt Kolivan grinding himself against him. Lance knew exactly what he wanted just like he knew what he wanted for himself. Lance chuckled and got off of Kolivan, earning a growl from him as he made his way to the bathroom to begin the bath.

Kolivan felt his claws nearly destroy the armchair when he gripped it due to his rampant arousal, breathing heavily before he quickly removed his pants as they were getting much too tight for him. By the time his pants and stormed into the bathroom, he could the underwear Lance wore on the floor. All that was left of the boy was his fully exposed body of a temple and the collar necklace, the gemstone shining in the light as it complimented his blue eyes.

Lance uncrossed his legs and stood from sitting on the edge of the bathtub, floral scent of lavender and gardenia combined filling the bathroom. The boy swayed his hips and rested his hands on Kolivan’s hips before helping him remove his underwear, revealing how massive he is below. Now, they were just two bodies combing into one soul for tonight. Lance placed a hand behind Kolivan’s head and gently guided him down to be kissed. Kolivan complied and wrapped his arms around his lover’s body, pressing their bodies together.

Whatever was to happen tonight was to materialize no matter how long it took, even if it were to last up until the morning sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> The poling scene was inspired by the 1998 Disney film, Mulan, when she was climbing up the pole and got inspired by writing that scene.


End file.
